ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamiya Kasshin Ryu
Style Description: the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu style is an incredibly philosophical and balanced style. Though relatively young, there is little doubt in the minds of the practitioners and many other expert swordsman that Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is the purest sword form, embodying everything that a master of the blade must know. A master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is considered a god amongst men, with technical skills that no other blade dancer can match.Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu is heavily stylized, depending on the usage of pure techniques and skill to win a battle. Practitioners are not the fastest or the strongest or the most durable. However, they are the most intelligent and the most technical, and it is with these weapons that they win their duels. The users of this style specialize in fighting against and defeating those who also fight with swords, though they are effective against other weapon users, as well as those who practice other forms of martial arts. Style Philosophy: '''The sword that protects life. '''This phrase reflects the thought behind each stroke of the sword. The water of the ocean is all encompassing, able to bend and weave through small openings and cracks and yet powerful enough to fill the largest holes. The water is able to adapt into any shape and form, taking the position that is most fitting and efficient. When moving through the sword forms, the user must be like water, capable of standing up to anything, yet malleable enough that nothing can touch him. They main purpose of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is protection it’s creator believed that the Kenjutsu wasn't meant for killing, but for protecting people. Wielders go into battle with the belief that if they lose, the person whom they are protecting loses as well. Defeat is not a possibility. It is said that the strongest attacks come from within, but not from within the user. The strongest attack comes from within the opponent. Using this idea, the practitioner of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu takes the opponent and his skills and, as the cliché goes, uses it against him. Analyzing is a key component to the style. Knowing just what move to use to counter the other’s style is the very backbone of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Making this philosophy number one, Kamiya Kasshin Ryu utilizes seven different forms, to guarantee a victory against another opponent. The first form is Futaiten, or Determination. As the most fundamental and simple of the seven forms of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, the form incorporates basic strikes and parries. The idea behind Futaiten is to cut off all options for an opponent, to be relentlessly dogged in your attacks, and to force the opponent to make a buckle under the pressure of this deceptively simple assault. There is no real subtlety behind Futaiten, only pure will and determination, hence the name of the form. The second form is Keisou, or Contention. The idea behind Keisou is to challenge another combatant man-to-man. Keisou is very much the dueler’s weapon, specializing in fighting against a single opponent. The idea behind this form is different from the blunt Futaiten, in that Contention requires fluid motions. Counter attacks are abundant within this form, with thrusts, parries, and quick, critical hits being the main focus. The user maneuvers around the opponent, always looking for an opening in the opponent’s attack and take full advantage of it. Feints are commonly used to monopolize on this aspect of Keisou. However, this does not mean that Keisou is a defensive style, for it is a incredibly offensive, but in a very elegant and subtle matter. The third form is Kaifukuryoku, or Resilience. At times, the best offense is a good defense. This is the entire basis of the third part of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. The user does nothing but block attacks, utilizing a very small amount of counter attacks. The idea behind this is to tire out the opponent, who is constantly throwing himself against the impenetrable wall of defense Kaifukuryoku carves out. There is much shifting of the body’s position in relation to the field, for staying still is a poor defense for a swordsman. The minimal amount of dodging is used, always keeping oneself on the razor’s edge between a hit and a miss. It also calls for a great deal amount of patience, for many times a chance for a counter-attack is given up to wait for the ultimate goal of one swift attack which ends the battle. Sanshoku, or Aggression, is the fourth part of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Similar to Keisou, Sanshoku is a highly offensive part of the style. However, instead of taking Keisou’s elegant approach, Sanshoku utilizes a wide variety of powerful attacks and gymnastic feats to defeat the enemy. Swift and strong swings of the sword are emphasized greatly, as well as attacking from as many different directions possible. Back flips, bouncing off walls, somersaults, and even attacking while walking on walls is encouraged for it can be confusing and disorienting to the enemy. Utilizing momentum by swinging around to dish out more powerful attacks is a common aspect of Sanshoku. The fifth portion is Shitsuyou, or Perseverance. Kaifukuryoku and Sanshoku both have aspects within Shitsuyou. The first part is the defense which Shitsuyou employs, which resembles the defense Kaifukuryoku uses. However, there is a key difference, in that any and all counter attacks are taken and in many cases, attacks are made even when there is no counter available. The user of Shitsuyou blocks and dodges all attacks and gives back as viciously and powerfully as they would in Sanshoku. Strength and stamina is a key part to this ability, for it uses two different aspects in a combination style that can confuse, overwhelm, and utterly defeat an opponent. Sessei is the Moderation part of the style. Sessei emphasizes balance in all things, from attack to defense to movement to the state of mind. It is not the best style but also not the worst. To best describe Sessei is to compare the user to someone who flows along with the world, not truly being a part of it. Those who fight against Sessei find themselves to be guided along, almost as if their fight were a neverending dance. It is an excellent form for training and meditation, but not the wisest choice for battle. However, in the right hands, Sessei can be used to guide opponent into battle and, ultimately, their doom. Kyoukan is the final part of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style, also called Ferocity. It is quite possibly the most directly offensive style out of all the seven parts of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, even more so then Sanshoku, Keisou, or Futaiten. Large, deliberate motions combined with heavy unrhythmic attacks allow for powerful, yet completely unpredictable offensive movements. The sword is in constant motion, and yet never in the same place as it was before. It is a highly disciplined style, for there cannot be a single moment of hesitation or repetition. All aspects of Kyoukan are random to the opponent, and yet completely in the control of the user. This paradox is the strength of the style. While it may seem as if there are many wide openings in Kyoukan, this is in fact not true at all, for the user of Kyoukan uses the aspect of guidance of Sessei in its elaborate dance, completely in control of all movements. It is the ultimate peak of technical skill, and only one disciplined fully in mind and body can even make an attempt to use Kyoukan. Tsuka no Gedan Hiza Hishigi User uses the hilt instead of the blade to hit the opponent in the knees. Most fighters think that user'll use the blade, but the hilt is used to create a surprise attack. Hadome Stop the Sword User crosses his arms over his head and catches the blade of the opponent with the back of their hands. This allows him to maintain their grip on their sword while catching the opponents blade at the same time. However, if properly used, it can be chained into Hawatari Hawatari Cross the Sword Kamiya Kasshin-ryū's offensive succession technique. It is a counter-attack and can only be performed after a successful use of the Hadome technique. From the Hadome position, user twists his wrists, thus stripping the weapon of their attacker away from their wrists. Category:Style Category:Clan